The Gotham Vampire Mystery
by D.E. Lewis
Summary: When Terry is attacked in the subway, everyone else thinks he's dead. Sadly, his attacker had other plans... I'm back!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yada yada. Y'all know the drill. I don't own the characters, etc.  
  
Explanation: If you've read my other stories, you'll know that I come up with the oddest stuff at two in the morning. Especially after reading Dracula.  
The Gotham Vampire Mystery By D.E. Lewis  
  
Terry was depressed. His head hung, his feet shuffled, he really didn't want to be alive today. Dana had broken up with him.  
  
"I just can't handle your schedule! You can't take me out, since you work for Mr. Wayne most nights, after school, you usually do nothing, I'm sorry, Terry, but it's hopeless. I want someone who can love me right." She had said. So now he was walking in the direction of the subway. For some reason, he had gone to the old library. Looking at the old books helped get his mind off his situation. Now it was back on him, full force. It was late, and the trains were pretty empty. The only people waiting for this one were Terry and an older man. The man approached Terry.  
  
"Excuse me, young man, but would you have the time? I seem to have forgotten my watch."  
  
"Uh, sure. It's about nine. Um, are you all right? You look ill."  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine, young man. It's you who is in trouble."  
  
~~  
  
Bruce Wayne was asleep when the videophone rang. He looked at the clock. Two A.M.  
  
"Who's calling at this ungodly hour?" He muttered. He switched on the phone, and tried to look semi-pleasant. It was Terry's mother. She was half in tears.  
  
"Mr. Wayne?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's Terry. He's- he's- Oh my word- he's dead." At that point, the world seemed to stop running properly. Bruce heard only parts of the conversation after that.  
  
"-Got the call a short while ago- bled to death- found his body by the subway- was alone- funeral Monday." Was all he was able to make out. Mrs. McGinnis' voice kept cracking as if she would start sobbing at any point during what she said. He didn't blame her. First her former husband, now her oldest son. He said goodbye, hung up, and collapsed against the wall, sobbing.  
  
~~  
  
As said, Terry's funeral was that Monday. Dana was crying worse than some of the rest. Terry's little brother was in a trance. How could he lose another family member? His dad was hard enough. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Matt was visibly resisting the horrible urge to scream: "Wait! Don't lower my brother into the ground! He's not supposed to die, yet! Please, he's only a kid!"  
  
~~  
  
Two days passed, and as the McGinnis' mourned, something was happening. Something not even the person it was happening to could understand.  
  
See, our old man knew what happened to Terry. Clearly. Now he was waiting, and he wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
~~  
  
Terry awoke in a small dark box. He laid breathing heavily for a few moments, then, feeling a sudden onset of claustrophobia, broke his way out of the box. He had to fight through several feet of earth to get out, but when he did, he discovered he was in the graveyard, in the middle of the night. He knew he was too late, now. He had to run to get home. It wasn't that far, actually. Just a couple blocks. He ran. After climbing several flights of stairs, he came to his apartment. He opened the door, and found his mother on the living room couch, with Matt.  
  
"Mom?" He muttered. She and Matt turned and screamed. "I don't understand. What's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
"You can't be my son. I must be dreaming. My son is dead! He died two days ago!" Terry understood, but didn't remember. He fled. Down the stairs, out the door, into the street, to- where? Where would he go? Having no better idea, he ran back to the graveyard. Then, halfway there, he stopped. No. He would go somewhere else. He knew he could take refuge in the bat cave. That way, then. He was running again.  
  
~~  
  
After Terry's death, Bruce had nothing better to do. He was tired of sitting around, so he and Ace went into the bat cave. Sitting at the computer, he almost expected to hear the teen's voice. He sighed. Then, he heard a strange sound. The sound of someone entering. Ace didn't bark, so it was someone safe, he supposed.  
  
"Who's there?" He called. "I'm warning you, if you- oh!" He shouted, and fell into a dead faint at seeing Terry alive, well, and with two long fangs exiting from his mouth. 


	2. I am the Offspring of Nosferatu

Explanation of Chap. 2: Excerpt from Terry's Journal (assuming he has one) leading into our next scene.  
  
"I am the Offspring of Nosferatu"  
  
"We always thought her weird. She was tall and sinewy with this long, shiny black hair that she kept down. She had black eyes and pale skin, and was what people called 'Goth' in the 20th century. Funny how we thought she alienated herself from us, but the truth was, we never took the time to get to know her. Heck, we didn't even try to learn her name. We just called her by the name of the book she was reading at the time. Sometimes it was Les Miserables. Another time it was Rosie, in the Present Tense. The latest one had been The Golden Compass. Must have hurt to be her. She really didn't eat, either. We teased her about that, too. In a whole year of her being at school, I never heard her talk. Not even in drama class."  
  
~~  
  
Bruce Wayne awoke from his dead faint, to see Ace above him whining. As he sat up, the dog dashed over to a spot by the batmobile, and back, as if trying to get Bruce over to the vehicle. Fighting a wave of dizziness, he walked over to the machine, cautiously, remembering the night before. Somehow, he thought it was just a dream, though. That thought was quickly shoved out of his mind at the sight of the figure, huddled on the other side of the batmobile.  
  
"Terry? Terry, is that you?" The figure nodded, and huddled closer. "Are you all right? Come on. Let's get off the cold floor here." He said, gripping the boy's arm to pull him up.  
  
"No! Get away! Please, I don't want to hurt you, really."  
  
"Terry, you won't hurt me. I promise."  
  
"You don't understand. You really don't. I tried to help you last night, when you fainted. I got close, and something almost possessed me. I wanted your blood. So I ran."  
  
"Well, let's go upstairs, at least. You need to get some proper sleep. You look pale." Terry nodded, and followed Bruce up to a guest room.  
  
~~  
  
Terry didn't sleep well. It was a fitful sleep, where he sweat, shivered, and whimpered through his dreams. Bruce Wayne came up to check on him, only to find him like that in the bed. He touched the boy's forehead. It was cold like ice. Then the doorbell rang. Ace barked, growled, and did what any dog would do, faced with the situation. When the door was answered, a small girl, with strait black shiny hair, dark eyes, and pale skin stood on the doorstep. She was dressed in mostly black, and held a book in one hand.  
  
"Mr. Wayne, I believe you have a vampire in your residence."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, an undead. A vampire. Very simply said, sir."  
  
"Won't you come in miss, what did you say your name was?"  
  
"My name is Raven, Raven Plemmel."  
  
~~  
  
Author's note: Plemmel is my late grandmother's maiden name, in case you were wondering. 


	3. Mind Fight

Author's note: Sorry to not have too many updates, since I am doing this at school. Here's part three, with an excerpt from Raven's journal.  
  
"The Worst Battle is the One for Your Own Mind"  
  
"To live forever is every person's dream. Sadly, once you get your wish, it is never what you wanted. That old saying 'Be careful what you wish for' is all too true. I wished to live my full life when I was dying of the Black Plague, and I am quite sad I got it."  
  
~~  
  
Raven Plemmel and Bruce were having tea in the living room.  
  
"Mr. Wayne, you have to understand, you have been swept into this situation against your will. If you do not wish to be part of this I can-"  
  
"No. Terry needs someone. You need someone. After- six hundred years was it? - you must be very alone. No one should have to be alone. Terry is supposedly dead. He has no one else. He needs someone."  
  
"You are a much better man than my father was, Mr. Wayne. He saw me after I supposedly died, and attempted to- how do you say- terminate me." Bruce had only now noticed the accent.  
  
"The accent. You're German?"  
  
"Russian, actually. One of Nosferatu's first victims, too. Sadly, he is still around, and it seems Terry has fallen prey to him. The restless sleep you see him in is a fight for his own mind. Nosferatu preys on the minds of those he takes the blood of. He had sent one of his many minions to attack Terry, and now, well, you have seen him. But I do not doubt the boy. He will reign triumphant over Nosferatu. What I am now worried about is his strength." She sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.  
  
"What does he need to survive, anyway?"  
  
"Blood, really. I already have an inside person to help with that. But he really needs his coffin. He will slowly lose strength until he cannot stay in a physical form, and then he must return to the ground. I have seen many lost for lack of their coffin."  
  
"You mean they die."  
  
"No. They do not die. They live forever, trapped in a shadow. They can never take their physical form again. It is sad to see them." She stopped, as if in sudden thought. "Would you know anyone with the- what is the word- authority to remove the coffin that we might have on our side?" Bruce thought for a minute.  
  
"Commissioner Gordon." He said resolutely. "She can help."  
  
~~  
  
Barbara Gordon was sitting at her desk. She had been going over paperwork for Terry's murder. She sighed as she thought of him. He had really worked hard at becoming the Batman that Bruce once was. It was sad that his mother would have to see her son buried. She went back to work, but soon stopped again at the breeze coming through the open window. "That's strange. I don't remember leaving it open." She said aloud. As she approached it, a figure in black dropped down in front of her.  
  
"Commissioner Gordon?"  
  
"Y- yes?" Barbara stammered.  
  
"Will you please come with me? I am in dire need of your help"  
  
~~  
  
Minutes later, Commissioner Gordon was in a car with the teenage girl. As they approached Bruce Wayne's mansion, she began to speak.  
  
"When you enter, you must not scream or act afraid, although I know you must be. You must speak in a soft voice. We cannot risk frightening him."  
  
"Who?" The girl didn't respond. "Who is there that I need to meet?" As they stepped out of the car, Ace could be heard, whining their arrival. Bruce had obviously gotten the dog to be a little quieter, she thought to herself. As Bruce appeared at the door, a wave of relief washed over his face.  
  
"Thank you for coming. We will explain as soon as possible." He led Barbara to the living room. A frail, thin figure sat on the sofa. As she turned to look at the weak person, she found herself suppressing the gasp that rose in her throat. Terry stared back at her with an expressionless face.  
  
"Terry, is it really you?" He nodded. "I- we- everyone thinks you're dead." She said softly. Ace suddenly barked and growled at the door. Terry jumped, and gripped the sofa cushions as tightly as possible. He was shaking badly.  
  
"I will return momentarily." The girl said.  
  
"What is it, Raven?" Bruce asked.  
  
"A spy." She replied, and headed for the door.  
  
~~  
  
As she approached the front gate, she quickly changed form into a large, Black Panther. No one could see her now with out very sharp eyes, which could be a problem if the visitor was another vampire. A small boy stood at the gate. She changed back into human form.  
  
"May I help you, small one?" She asked, cloyingly. It could be a very young vampire. She couldn't tell. She unsheathed her fangs. The boy cleared his throat. He was somewhat frightened, she could tell.  
  
"I wanted to speak with Mr. Wayne about my brother. Terry used to work for him before he-" His voice cracked. Raven's ears were open. The crack was genuine.  
  
"Come with me." She said, and opened the gate. The boy backed away. Raven realized her fangs were still unsheathed. She sheathed them again. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"You- you just had fangs. I saw them. You're a vampire! You hurt my brother, didn't you!" He yelled. Young children like this were so wonderful. Still held the child-like belief in magic and the paranormal, but just cautious enough to trust.  
  
"Come with me. I was not the vampire who hurt your brother." She said, and led him up the path. Another one on the inside. And Terry's brother no less. Her luck was getting better all the time. 


	4. Siblings Reunite

Very Important Author's note: As the school year comes to a close, I will not be able to update as often as I rely on the usually working school computers for my writing. I will update all my fics, and attempt to write more over the summer, hopefully at my dad's where my sister and I have our own computer. Ciao for now, and enjoy your summer!  
  
Siblings Reunite  
  
"It was weird to see Terry. He was all thin, and I wasn't allowed to talk loud or hug him or anything. He looked at me funny, like he was sick or something. Mr. Wayne said he wasn't well yet. I'll say. He really looked awful."  
  
~~  
  
Standing outside the front door, Raven crouched a little so she could be eye level with Matt.  
  
"Now Matt. When we go in, it is most important that you speak quietly, as not to frighten your brother."  
  
"Terry's inside? He isn't dead?" Matt asked in a louder voice than needed.  
  
"Shhhh!" Raven shushed him.  
  
"Sorry." Matt whispered.  
  
"Now, as I was saying. You cannot hug him either. You can do that later, though. After he is strong again."  
  
"Okay." Raven smiled and led him in.  
  
~~  
  
Matt really tried to suppress the urge to shout his brother's name and run up and hug him. Terry attempted a weak smile, but one of his fangs slipped through, and he looked a little odd.  
  
"Lesson one will be sheathing and unsheathing, Terry." Raven said, almost laughing. Just then, Terry fell onto his knees, and hugged his brother. No one had time to stop him. Terry clenched his teeth, not allowing himself to feed off his younger sibling. Both boys cried, holding each other in tight embraces. When they pulled away, Matt giggled.  
  
"You're all cold, Terry." Terry smiled.  
  
"Well you're all warm!" He replied. Matt giggled again. Commissioner Gordon looked over at Bruce with a smile.  
  
"Now that we are done with the formalities," Raven said, softly, "We must get Terry's coffin. It is absolutely imperative."  
  
"Yes. You are quite right." Barbara replied, "I will begin the arrangements right away."  
  
~~  
  
It didn't take long to exhume Terry's coffin, where a full-scale investigation began concerning his "missing" body. When the coffin arrived at Bruce Wayne's mansion, Terry slept for a full day. Upon awaking, he found a set of fresh clothing on the bed, presumably left by Raven and his brother. Terry smiled. He felt stronger, and more alert. Putting on the clothes, he went down to the kitchen.  
  
"So you live again." Bruce greeted the teen with.  
  
"Ha ha. You're a scream. So what did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing except an investigation on dead body kidnappers." Raven replied. Terry laughed. "Here. Drink." She said, holding out a mug with a red liquid in it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Blood." Terry would usually have been repulsed by the thought, but now, he was drawn to the fluid. He drank deeply, feeling stronger and more nourished by the swallow. The warmth flowed through his veins, filling him with the needed food.  
  
"Where on earth did you get this?" He asked.  
  
"I have contacts." She replied. "Now we must discuss the matter of schooling. Terry, you cannot return to school as yourself. You must take on a disguise. Terry McGinnis is dead. Returning as someone who is supposed to be dead usually results in disaster."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think my friends would take it well."  
  
"We can finish the needed requirements for your education later. Right now, we must begin your training." She said.  
  
~~  
  
A tall, lithe boy with slicked back black hair, black clothes, and blue eyes walked into Max's science class. He handed a note to the teacher. The teacher looked at it, and stood to address the class.  
  
"Class, this is Trevor MacKensie. He is new to Gotham from England. Trevor, would you mind telling us a little about yourself?"  
  
"Not at all. Well, as you probably heard, I'm from England, and I just moved hereto live with my great-uncle."  
  
"Thank you, Trevor. Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Carr."  
  
"With pleasure." Trevor replied, sending a very lovely smile in Dana's direction. 


	5. Trevor

Author's note: Sorry for the wait!  
  
"The New Guy"  
  
I absolutely could not believe Mr. Wayne got a replacement for Terry so quickly. I mean, he could just let Batman rest for a while, right? I don't think anyone could've tried harder to do the best as Batman as Terry did. Terry did his best, and look now. If it weren't for the legal issue, I would probably wring Wayne's neck. Trevor could never fill Terry's shoes.  
  
~~  
  
Trevor MacKensie sat down, and smiled in Max's direction. Obviously disgusted, she turned away, haughtily. He sighed, and concentrated on the teacher's words. Something about decomposition. Next to him, Ms. Carr shuddered.  
  
"Hello." He said, hesitantly.  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
"I'm Trevor." His accent was flawless.  
  
"Dana." She replied in a whisper. Trevor smiled. He was so handsome. Dana felt herself almost beguiled. Then she remembered; Terry had just died. Maybe she should wait in the guy department for a while. She looked down. She forced back the tears trying to escape. She succeeded. Trevor sighed again. He would try later.  
  
~~  
  
"May I join you?" Trevor walked up to the lunch table where Max and Dana were sitting. Max glared.  
  
"Sure, it's okay." She shot a look in Max's direction. Trevor sat down. He took out his lunch bag. His uncle had insisted that he bring his lunch first day. Max slumped. Would Trevor replace Terry in her life too?  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" He asked gently.  
  
"I- I'm fine. I guess I just haven't got over Terry, yet." Trevor raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Terry was one of our friends. He was killed about a week ago."  
  
"I see. I heard about him from my uncle. He said he was his former assistant." Max nodded. Trevor almost shot a meaningful look in her direction. So Trevor would be the new Batman. The idea repulsed her.  
  
"So, um, who is that?" Trevor asked, pointing to a black haired girl, reading a book by a tree.  
  
"We're not quite sure. She hasn't said a word since she transferred here." Dana said. Trevor smiled.  
  
"Well, let's find out then." He got up, and walked over to her. Dana and Max just watched. He was obviously inviting her over to sit with them. She stood up and followed.  
  
"Hi." Max said, shyly.  
  
"This is Raven." Trevor made introductions. Raven was obviously shy herself.  
  
"So, um, Raven, what do you like to do, anyway?" Max asked.  
  
"I like to read." She had a heavy Eurasian accent. Was this why she didn't talk? Was she embarrassed? "We did not have many books in my old home. We also did not have such wonderful schooling." She pronounced her wonderful with a "v" sound. She was silent.  
  
~~  
  
"Trevor, may I ask why you so embarrassed me today?" They were walking home from school.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, astonished.  
  
"Well, listen. I have always been on the outside of the groups. That is how I like it. I do not wish to change. It is important to me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I guessed you probably felt like an alien in the school, so I wanted to see if you would like to be part of the group."  
  
"I felt more like an alien then with the group than when I was not a part of it." She spat.  
  
~~  
  
Max decided to talk with Mr. Wayne. Maybe she would be able to find out the real reason for his replacing Terry. As she approached the front gate, she paused with her finger at the buzzer. This might not be such a good idea after all. Then she pressed it.  
  
"Hello, Maxine." She jumped, as the voice was right at the gate.  
  
"Mr. Wayne, you scared the slag outta me!" He chuckled.  
  
"I bet you're here to talk to me about Trevor."  
  
"How'd you know?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Come with me." He walked her up to the manor.  
  
~~  
  
Trevor appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Uncle Bruce? Is that you?"  
  
"Max is here." He said. Trevor smiled.  
  
"Hi." He said. Max glared. "What?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"You can't- you just- Ugh!" She turned in a huff.  
  
"Now wait just two seconds, Max." Mr. Wayne said harshly. Max stopped dead in her tracks. Only Trevor saw Raven peeking out from around the corner. She nodded. Mr. Wayne steered Max to a chair. Trevor descended the stairs, mussing his hair to a more familiar style as he went. He sat down across from Max.  
  
"Max, it's me." He had dropped the accent. Max sat in shock. She knew the face. But that was impossible! He had been buried just a short time ago!  
  
"Terry? No. Wait. That can't be you. That's just- No. A good joke, Trevor. Very cute. I can't believe you would do this!"  
  
"Do what? I'm dead serious. Max, there's something you need to know." Terry said, and unsheathed his fangs.  
  
~~  
  
"So the guy that attacked you was a vampire too?" She asked. Terry nodded. Raven had come down, and helped explain the situation.  
  
"Max, this may sound odd, but we need your help." 


	6. first fight

"The Power Within"  
  
It was simple, really. Max would stand in a very conspicuous spot, one that Raven said was a prime vampire haunt. Terry and Raven would then rush from their hiding spots, and attack as their animal forms. I don't think I've seen Terry's yet. Raven assured Max she would be safe. Since my first involvement when Terry came into the Batcave that first night, I wasn't really worried. Even when I fainted for the first and last time ever, I was more startled than worried. If I haven't worried yet, why am I worrying now?  
  
~~  
  
"So all we have to do is lure a vampire out, and we'll get the big one?" Max asked from her seat in the batcave.  
  
"In theory." Raven replied. Max shifted nervously.  
  
"What if it's a good vampire, like you?"  
  
"Good vampires do not attack needlessly, Maxine." Raven said with no attempt to hide her exasperation. Terry was still on Batman patrol.  
  
"So, what do I do again?" Raven sighed. This could be a long night.  
  
"You will walk into the campus of the old college and act like you lost your way. Then Terry and I will attack and capture the first vampire that attacks you."  
  
"And if you can't stop it?"  
  
"They only attack one at a time, so unless they have gotten smarter, we should have a pretty easy time." Bruce Wayne was sitting in a corner, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Don't think it's so easy. Plans are your ideas, not theirs. They might have their own ideas on the situation that you won't be able to plan for." He said suddenly. Raven turned.  
  
"Do not worry. I have everything figured out."  
  
"When people say that, I tend to worry." He replied. Ace's barking announced Terry's return.  
  
"Everyone ready?" He asked, eagerly.  
  
"Calm yourself, McGinnis. If you are excited, you will not perform as well in battle, and we all know how important that will be tonight."  
  
"Right. You're right." He took a deep breath. Terry was actually a bit nervous. He hadn't really fought with his vampire side before, and wasn't sure if he could do it.  
  
"You are nervous." Raven stated. "Do not be. Once we have the vampire in our grasp, we will have won." Terry stood, open-mouthed. Could Raven have read his mind? The idea made him shudder.  
  
"Come on. Let's go. I really just want to get this over with." Max snapped. Raven shrugged, and they left.  
  
~~  
  
Max walked out into the deserted quad. She looked around wildly, as if she were lost. Terry, watching the action from the roof of a building, stole a glance at Raven. So fierce was the determination written upon her face that Terry knew she had waited a long time for this. A flicker of movement snapped his attention back to the situation at hand. A vampire almost glided towards Max.  
  
"My dear child, are you lost?"  
  
"Y-yes. I was trying to find the High School, but I got lost."  
  
"Come closer my child, and I will show you the way." Raven tapped Terry on the arm. That was the signal. Both jumped off the roof, and shifted into their animal forms. Terry glided smoothly into his: a black hawk. Raven was a panther. Both attacked the vampire swiftly and pinned it to the ground. Before either could shout, Terry and Raven found themselves sliding through a portal.  
  
The place they found themselves was a scene right out of Dracula. The castle hall had stone walls and tapestries down all of them. Both unsheathed their fangs, and crept down the dark corridor. The air had a slightly chilly feel to it. Terry noted that he could feel the chill, but was not affected by it. _Is that an advantage or a disadvantage to being a vampire?_ He thought. At the end of the hall, the two saw an ominous light, and all heck broke loose. 


	7. Final battle

A/N: 'Twas the night term let out, and all through the college, the students were excited, brains filled with knowledge. One author's mind whirred with ideas, should she waste Christmas break, or write to her readers? So she sat back to type, and make something snappy, a series of updates to make them all happy.

I'm back and here's your Christmas gift! I've spent all my free time since term let out updating all my stories!

If Only it Was That Easy

I have never encountered a situation that was all it seemed from the outside. It was always a different incident or intention. Even in my specific ability to read minds, I am not always sure of an outcome. When I saw Terry, however, I noted a distinct change in the feelings. My luck was about to get better. Or worse, depending on the truth of the situation

* * *

From all around them, little dark creatures began to attack. Terry slashed at one with his right hand, and Raven mind blasted a large group. They were not particularly good fighters, but he had a feeling they were to delay them from reaching their true goal. Terry suddenly felt a strange sensation. He could hear a very soft laughing in the distance. He looked in the direction of the laughing. He could see a man. The man's hair was stringy and slightly unkempt. He wore a black dress suit that looked distinctly like it was from the nineteenth century, and smelled terrible. Wait. Terry realized he could smell the awful little man.

"Raven! Let's go! That way!" Terry pointed in the man's general direction. Raven nodded, and shifted into her panther form. Terry quickly became a hawk, and they dashed off in the direction of the laughter.

* * *

Max tore across the grounds of Wayne Manor. She had never been so terrified in all her life. True to her word, Raven had dragged the vampire to wherever it came from, but it was still terrifying. Max pulled the door open, let herself in, and slammed it shut. Leaning against it, she breathed heavily. Wayne emerged from somewhere in the living room.

"You okay?" He asked. Max could barely nod. She sank to the floor and tried to calm herself. She didn't usually panic. It was an awful feeling. Ace padded over to her. He nuzzled her face and whimpered. Max rubbed his head in return. She looked up to see Wayne reaching to pull her up.

"I'll be fine, really." She said weakly.

"I'm just taking you into the kitchen to get some tea." Wayne replied. Max allowed herself to be led, but deeply wanted to run and rescue Terry and Raven.

* * *

Terry attempted to leap in the direction of the vampire. It disappeared. It reappeared in another part of the room. Terry rushed it again.

_Terry, stop._ Terry heard Raven's voice in his head. He realized the vampire's special ability was teleportation. He was teleporting away every time Terry rushed him.

"You guys need some backup?" A voice from behind boomed. A group of five vampires were in the doorway.

"I am glad you could make it, James." Raven said. The vampire that had spoken smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road!" A rough sounding male vampire yelled.

"I got his powers in check, let's kick his butt!" A clearly Irish vampire shouted, her lilting accent flowing around the words. Then they began fighting.

"Who are they?" Terry shouted to Raven.

"The League of Vampires! They are a band of good vampires that are trying to help mankind." She landed a kick to the evil vampire in the room. Two vampires did a dance that looked like ballet, but was obviously tailored for fighting. The evil vampire went down. The group looked around. There was another room.

"He must be in there." The female counterpart of the dancers said. They all ran through the doorway. The room was exactly the same. The fallen vampire was on the floor, most likely unconscious, and they watched themselves retreat from the room. They looked back, and saw themselves look back. Terry strode to the center of the room.

"How would Mr. Wayne do this?" He asked himself. He looked around. Then he noticed a several second jump in the walls. He counted. Every six seconds, the room jumped. He looked at his companions. They all had probably been around long enough for Nosferatu to know their styles. Nosferatu didn't know his. Terry jumped around in a wild, beatless dance. He yelled crazy things that didn't work together. He could now see a projector on the ceiling. Terry shifted into his hawk form, and flew directly at it. He hit the projector, and shattered it. Then, he lazily flew back down into the featureless room. The unconscious vampire was still there.

"A holographic projection. Good work." James commented. Terry nodded. They could all now see the door to exit through. Beyond the door lay Heaven-Knew-What and they were going to find out.

* * *

Max sat in an armchair, waiting for news. She had finished her tea, and was now just sitting. Matt was at home, probably worrying instead of sleeping. It was two in the morning. Commissioner Gordon was probably doing the same thing. Everyone was worrying. Even Ace was worrying. What if something went wrong? What if they were destroyed? Max sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Terry looked up in the room to see the biggest vampire ever. It practically reached the ceiling.

"Nosferatu." Raven breathed. She had waited so long for this moment.

"SIX HUNDRED YEARS IS A LONG TIME TO WAIT, LITTLE RAVEN." The vampire said.

"It is when you do not have proper help." She replied.

"YES, DOING THINGS ALONE IS DIFFICULT. I REALIZE YOU ARE GREAT AS VAMPIRES. I HAVE NEVER HAD A VAMPIRE DEFEAT MY HOLOGRAM BEFORE. YOU ARE EXCEPTIONAL. IT IS TOO BAD YOU ARE AT THE END OF YOUR GAME." Terry suddenly realized what the vampire was doing.

"Stupid." He muttered to himself. It was a common trick. Engage your opponents in talk while the rest of a gang takes them out. James had realized this too. He nudged Terry, and handed him a wooden stake. Terry noted the entire League had stakes. He touched Raven's arm. Then the flew into action.

About twenty vampires had gotten the time to warm up while Raven and Nosferatu had been bantering. Terry took out two with a stake to the heart while the male counterpart of the dancers swung his partner to take out three. Raven got five of her own at once, and James took out four more. The Irish vampire and rough sounding one took out three apiece. Then, Raven motioned to them. She sent the plan telepathically. They all looked prepared for more, and then jumped Nosferatu. Each of them plunged a stake through his heart. Terry felt a pull. He was being ripped away.

"Raven!" He shouted. Then there was the horrible pain.

* * *

"Hey, calm down, kid." The paramedic pushed on his shoulder. He was in a stretcher.

"Raven and the others, where are they?" Terry gasped.

"What are you talking about? Geez. What were you _dreaming_ about?" The paramedic answered.

"What happened? Where am I?" Terry asked, disoriented. His whole body hurt as if someone had been slashing at it.

"You got attacked in the subway, remember? You got real lucky, kid." The paramedic said. Terry nodded as dark began to curl around his vision.

* * *

"…Extremely lucky. A few more minutes and your son would have been dead." Terry opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. He looked over at his mother.

"Terry. Oh Terry sweetheart." Mary McGinnis sobbed. Matt climbed onto his mother's lap, into Terry's line of vision.

"You really got cut up! You should have seen all the blood! It was like…" Then Matt started stomping around the room, roaring like some kind of demented monster. Terry chuckled.

"Are you feeling okay?" His mother asked.

"Just tired, mom. Just tired." He answered.

* * *

A week later, Terry was back at school. He was taking another week off as Batman to heal a little. He was the only one who remembered his little event as a vampire. It was as if it was only a dream. Was it a dream? He looked over at a girl who had long black hair and a Goth appearance. She was reading a book.

"Raven? Did any of it happen?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, incredulously, Russian accent as thick as ever. However, she winked and smiled.

Terry could have sworn she really had fangs where her canine teeth should be.

The End


End file.
